Parafilias
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Haru tambien es humana y no siempre sonríe.


**Hoy les traigo un one-shot de HaruxGokudera. No lo revise bien porque tenía alguien molestándome mientras escribía. En fin, espero que les guste.**

**.**

**. **

"_**Parafilia"**_

_**.**_

No soy la linda chica que todos piensan, soy un ser humano (cuando menos eso es lo que mi anatomía insinúa).

Soy una chica «normal» más o menos, porque tengo una que otra parafilia y una manía de despersonalizarme, también tiendo a hacer muletillas y una mirada de mojigata que hasta a mi me fastidia a veces.

Tsuna es más normal que yo, (_supongo_), él es el típico chico protagonista de una novela B.L. por ser el perfecto _uke_, da la impresión de cerrar los ojos mientras se lo follan apretando fuertemente las manos, escapándose un hilo de saliva y simulando que sus mejillas son lamidas por el sol.

Pasivo, _pasivo_, pasivo, _asfixiantemente pasivo_.

(Maldito con suerte).

Kyoko-chan es la típica chica linda, de esas que empalagan tanto que terminas preguntándote si es inocente o una retrasada. A veces salimos a tomar café; yo odio el té y Kyoko chan prefiere las cosas dulces (tal cual ella).

Ella siempre piensa y sueña con la llegada de un príncipe montando un corcel blanco que le jure amor eterno y le haga el amor en una cama cubierta de pétalos blancos que simbolicen su pureza o una mierda así.

―Buenos días Tsuna― saluda sonriente Yamamoto, aunque Gokudera-kun prefiere llamarle el friki del beisbol, yo, yo sin embargo gusto mas verlo como el seme de la novela B.L. que busca a alguien lo suficientemente sádico para acostarse con él y así satisfacer su parafilia de masoquista. (Mas adelante hablare de Hibari)…

No. mejor abordo el tema de una vez.

Hibari es el típico resentido social que parece tener siempre algo incrustado en el escroto, _siempre siempre siempre _, esta de malas. Es agresivo y a menos de que seas la clase de personas que despiden un aura asesina, no eres más que un bicho trepando la pared.

A Yamamoto la gusta Hibari desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre anda de tras de él como si fuera un súper héroe tratando de rescatar al niño bonito con las mejillas suaves como fina seda. (Ja, como si Hibari necesitara ser rescatado).

―«Te morderé hasta la muerte»― su frase favorita que casi gana un premio por mejor dialogo, debería de grábala y reproducirla cuando la necesite, de ese modo gastara el mínimo de saliva pues eso y su «Hn» es lo único que sabe decir.

Luego esta esa perra de Chrome que a mi parecer flirtea descaradamente con Hibari y claro Kyoya muy sacrificado se deja. Para mi es una hija de puta por que termina lastimando a Yamamoto. ¿Sabes que es ver al seme de una B.L. llorando en tu sala? «No» Que pena porque es delicioso. Es delicioso ver la tristeza liquida que recorre las mejillas de Takeshi. Es simplemente: excitante. Incluso he llegado a pensar que la perra de cabello purpura debería de hacerlo más seguido (ya sabes flirtear con Hibari). Luego caigo en que es una zorra porque ella ya tiene a Mukuro pero al parecer no le basta.

En el fondo (no tan al fondo, más bien superficialmente y que se note), me alegro porque he visto a Mukuro siguiendo como colegiala a aquel chico de voz ligera «Fran» (otro uke para la B.L.). Entonces me parece que Mukuro se parece un poco a mí y me pregunto si el también tiene una parafilia llamada pedofilia o simplemente le vuelven loco aquellos orbes color manzana; _verdes, asidos y brillantes_, _incitadores como el mismo pecado. _

Siendo honesta ante aquellos ojos cualquiera se bajaría las bragas para estar con Fran a solas jugando estira y afloja (si es que me entienden), aunque claro en este caso Mukuro es el que le baja la ropa interior, de eso podemos estar seguros.

También esta Belphegor «el príncipe destripador» (o una mierda así).

Le gusta jugar con chuchillos y lanzarlos por doquier como si la gente llevara dinas de tiro en el rostro.

Hace unos días se follo a Kyoko (príncipe a fin de cuentas, aunque no montaba un corcel blanco y cagada de la risa podría jurar que tampoco le dijo que la amaba). Lo hicieron en un baño de la escuela, en el del fondo que tenia pintadas como «Reborn te amo» encerrado en corazones y una más abajo que objetaba algo así como «Reborn es mío, perra» y la discusión seguía y seguía. La lengua de Belphegor era roja, como un caramelo de fresa y se paseo por el cuerpo de Kyoko-chan como si buscara algo con desespero. Luego la penetro despacio y la mustia apenas lanzo un par de suspiros, él se porto como caballero a pesar de lo que yo pensaba y con desilusión me pregunte donde diablos había quedado aquel cabron que la metió o a empujones al baño y que bebía con hambre los fluidos de Kyoko-chan. (Mi madre me ha dicho que es malo espiar a las personas)

(Buen consejo madre

Suerte para la próxima)

A los cinco años mi padre abuso de mí. Yo estaba observando por la ventana con cierto recelo a los pajarillos que se bañaban en un charco. Fantaseando que junto a Lola y Abelardo cantábamos una canción ridícula sobre los mismos. Para cuando me di cuenta el cabron de mi padre ya estaba sobre mi, mordisqueando mis pezones infantiles como si él fuera el mostro comegalletas y yo «una galleta».

Comprendí a la larga que no es _tan _mi culpa tener una parafili, despersonalizarme e incluso una muletilla ya no estaba tan mal. Ahora odio plaza sésamo:

_Lola hija de puta, me mentiste; el mundo nunca ha sido rosa. _

.

Luego esta Ryohei a él lo pondría en una serie de shonen ai, no es tan uke ni tan seme… «suke» sería el termino adecuado. Aunque claro él tiene a Hana, bastante bonita y madura para su edad; aunque claro ella se toca por encima de las pantaletas pensando en Lambo.

Lambo es un chico menor pero atractivo, a mi parecer es un pervertido que devuelve los favores a las chicas sin ninguna discriminación: feas, bonitas, gordas o flacas… mientras pueda meter «la herramienta a la caja» da igual.

―Mujer estúpida― (¿no es romántico?), eso es lo que suele decirme con aquella voz aterciopelada y su cabello disparejo como mercurio que le resbala por las mejillas: «plateado», plateado como la puta luna. Sus ojos son berilio concentrado con cromo y vanidio con dureza ocho en la escala de Mhos. _Verdes, verdes, verdes_, un verde místico que se atreve a rayar cual diamante.

Gokudera-kun seria el coprotagonista de la novela B.L. El estudiante trasferido, misterioso y endemoniadamente guapo. Ese por el que todos apuestan como favorito para quedarse con Tsuna-san.

Pero como dije: soy humana. No tengo nada contra Tsna-san, pero a mí me gusta Gokudera-kun y que se joda.

―Nunca debes decirle a un chico que lo amas.

Eso aconseja Bianchi-san aunque no le creo del todo pues ella siempre termina persiguiendo a Reborn.

Reborn es mi profesor de Matemáticas en el instituto. La primera vez que lo vi, juro que mis pantaletas se empaparon, fue como si las hubiera dejado fuera en un día de lluvia.

Condenadamente apuesto, pero un cabron a fin de cuentas (como todos).

El otro día me lo tope en la esquina de la casa de Tsuna-san (es su tutor y vive con él), sin embargo en mi imaginación me gusta fantasear que Reborn divaga y le está enseñando a Tsuna-san a realizar felaciones con la boca.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí Haru-chan?― pregunto inhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. Me perdí por breves instantes en su mirada de noche. «Negra» _estigmatizante, concupiscente, dislatemente_ negra.

La manera en que sostenía el cigarrillo lo hacía ver como uno de esos vejetes millonarios que ya vivieron mucho y gastaron muy poco. Que se acostaron con _Rita Cadillac, Diva Terminus o Lova Moor_ y solían fumar habanos encendidos con fósforos cuya caja era de un purpura escandaloso con el logotipo de _Crazy Horse._ Reborn daba el aire de una película mafiosa de los años _20´s_, pero con más escenas sexuales que de disparos. Me encantaba ver como su cigarrillo se alojaba entre sus labios mientras el humo ascendía encallando en el borde del sombrero. La manera en que su dedo medio e índice sostenían el cigarrillo era excitante.

Por eso me gusta Gokudera-kun, porque tengo una parafilia denominada capnolagnia. No me asusta ya saben lo que dicen «si no tiene parafilias, manías o una que otra fijación no sirve»

― Vine a devolverle este libro a Tsuna-san― espete sonriendo en un intento fraudulento por sonar seductora, aunque rápidamente deseche la idea al recordar su amorío con Bianchi-san.

Aunque de todos modos Reborn no se merecía a Bianchi-san, era mucha mujer para aquel hombre así que bien o mal le terminaba haciendo un favor.

Dentro de mí, al lado de todo ese amor reprimido a Gokudera-kun, también amaba a Bianchi-san y su «una mujer aprende a amar con otra chica por que los niños son muy bruscos» y sus manos sobre mis costillas cuando me enseño a besar y su aliento quemo dentro de mi boca con aquella canción de _Somebody To Love_ de fondo.

_¿No quieres alguien a quien amar? ¿No necesitas a alguien a quien amar? _

Para cuando abría los ojos notaba el techo despintado de la habitación de Gokudera-kun y sus manos temblando entre mis muslos y «deberías buscar alguien a quien amar» y sus besos líquidos me recorrían el cuerpo como licor de ambrosia que terminaba nublando mis sentidos sin dar marcha atrás.

.

Soy Haru Miura y recién me folle al coprotagonista de la B.L traicionando a Tsuna-san.

.

Yamamoto se fue a vivir con Hibari en el verano. Pensé que me moriría de un infarto cuando supe la noticia, bien pude celebrar con trompetas y tambores que al fin se lo hubiera tirado.

De esa manera Yamamoto cumplía sus fantasías masoquistas siendo golpeado por (¿pueden creerlo?) un uke. Al principio no me imaginaba a Hibari con su corazón en una mano y un látigo en otra blasfemando algo así como «_lame mis pies_» y a Yamamoto como si fuera un parafilico de la podofilia relamiéndole los dedos. (_No, no, no, ni quiero pensarlo_)

.

En el verano a Gokudera-kun le gustaba meterse conmigo a la regadera, nos quedamos por horas y horas, entre hablando, duchándonos y eso que hacen las personas que se aman y se desean pero no se dicen y prefieren fingir que es un juego de adolecentes.

Llámale como quieras.

.

Cuando Hibari se fue a vivir con Yamamoto la perra de cabellera purpura tuvo que cambiar su remplazo temporal, empezó a salir con un chico rubio bastante salvaje pero atractivo que se llama Ken. Estaba algo trastornado porque su mejor amigo _Chikusa, Chigusa,_ algo así, acababa de lanzarse de un octavo piso, dicen que su cabeza se estrello contra el pavimento y los sesos se desbordaron del cráneo. Yo no estoy muy segura de cómo se vería alguien cayendo de un octavo piso.

― ¿Qué harías si me muero?― le pregunte una noche a Gokudera-kun

―Morir contigo.

Entonces me abrazo y me imagine a los dos luciendo como _Ozzy Osbourne y Llita Ford_ cantando _Close my eyes forever_. Mientras nos atragantábamos con sarricida.

«El cielo, está en la palma de mi mano, y está esperando a su disposición » y los besos de Gokudera-kun sabían a dulce, a sueños bañados en alcohol, a luciérnagas navegando en un frasco de formol.

.

Mukuro dejo a la perra de cabello purpura y venga «salió del closet» fue con una ferguson en su mustang hasta una residencia a las afueras de Namimori.

Dicen que empezó a tocar _You are my sunshine _y que el padre de Fran salió gritándole que un pedazo de basura no era suficiente para su hijo y que detrás salió la madre pidiendo que se calmara. Fran empezó a llorar un tanto por la emoción otro tanto por el drama pero parece ser que Mukuro se las arreglo para «secuestrarlo» y llevárselo bien lejos.

―Gokudera-kun, se mi Johnny cash.

―«Yo siempre te amaré y te haré feliz»― Gokudera-kun sonreía acariciando mi cabello y yo pensaba «Tú eres mi sol, mi única luz»

.

Kyoko amo a Belphegor lo que duro un verano. Lo que duro un disco de _Queen_ en su grabadora y creo que fue mucho.

Según me conto Yamamoto Belphegor se fue por que Kyoko-chan le dijo que lo amaba y empezó a sentirse como una vieja canción de Bob Dylan.

«una vez amé a una mujer,  
>una niña me dijeron,<br>yo le di mi corazón, pero ella quería mi alma»

Me sorprendí mucho.

― ¿Belphegor tenia corazón?― Le pregunte a Yamamoto mientras bebíamos tequila

― Sep, y un alma ¿puedes creerlo?

.

Cuando Ryohei y Hana se casaron, todos fuimos a la boda. _Todos_. Sin excepciones, incluso Fran y Mukuro hicieron acto de presencia solo para disgusto de la perra de cabellos purpuras. Belphegor también se paseo por el lugar en compañía de _otra_ perra de cabello purpura. Aunque Kyoko-chan estaba muy ocupada hablando con Tsuna-san acerca de quien sabe que cosas, bebiendo vodka como si fuera agua.

Cuando sonó la canción _Always in my mind_, Hibari y Yamamoto se abrazaban en un rincón lo suficientemente solitario y Fran y Mukuro parecía que iban a hacerlo justo en medio de la pista de baile. Gokudera-kun y yo reímos como dos niños hasta que la barriga nos dolió y terminamos en el suelo.

Gokudera-kun me condujo al auto y ahí mismo subió mi vestido para empezar a hacer círculos desvariantes entre mis piernas y por un momento sentí como si me hiciera el amor como si «nunca te dije lo feliz que soy de que seas mía» pero…

―Nunca debes decirle a un chico que lo amas.

Adentro del auto hacía calor y bien pude jurar que hubiera sido la perfecta escena del _titanic_ pero sin que se empañaran los cristales y mi mano sobre este dejando un rastro de mis huellas. Tampoco estaban los movimientos sutiles de besos y abrazos inmaculados, era más bien una pantomima repleta de éxtasis y un flujo ambiguo de hambre queriendo reclamar propiedad privada.

_I'll keep you satisfied_

.

Reborn y Bianchi-san se fueron a Italia, no dijeron nada, solo tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon. En mi mente imagine a Bianchi-san llegando a su departamento y a Reborn diciéndole algo genial como «Te amo fuguémonos ahora. No necesito nada… solo a ti» y a Bianchi-san explotando de emoción con una canción de _Mandy Moore_ resonándole en la cabeza, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Los imagine a punto de hacerlo en el umbral de la puerta, buscando con desesperación la perilla para poder entrar y terminar haciéndolo sobre la alfombra.

.

Entonces decidí dejar de ser la chica que le gustaba leer novelas B.L.

Que dejaba de hacer emparejamientos raros en la cabeza.

Que dejo de burlarse de la relación de Ryohei y Hana.

Que celebraba con trompetas y tambores las relaciones de Yamamoto con Hibari y Mukuro con Fran.

O que se quedaba sorprendida cuando veía al uke de Tsuna-san besar a Kyoko-chan y preguntarse «¿Qué?»

Pero nunca dejaría de ser Haru Miura; la que le dice _perra de cabello purpura_ a Chrome, la que le vuelve loca el cigarrillo en la mano de Gokudera-kun, la que sigue pensando que Lola es una hija de puta que miente a las niñas diciendo que el mundo es color de rosa.

Pero _Wonderwall_ resonaba en mi cabeza aunque no me gusta _Oasis_ pero quiero decirle a Gokudera: «Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero no sé cómo»

Y « _deberías buscar alguien a quien amar_ »

―Ya te encontré

Gokudera me quería y yo podía quererle de vuelta.

.

.

.

**Dejad si Reviews si les gusto, nos leemos pronto Bye-by**


End file.
